Power Rangers Saga
by Scarpine496
Summary: A rewritten version of the first six seasons of the Power Rangers franchise.
1. Meeting The Team

**Power Rangers Saga**

This is a rewrite of the first six seasons of rhe Power Rangees franchise, collectively known as the Zordon era. I have made a lot of changes to the original story, the biggest being that the original team of rangers remain to the end.

Power Rangers belong to Saban Entertainment. Some characters what will be introduced in later chapters belong to me.

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the team**

It was all quiet in the command centre as it had been for the past 10,000 years. That was all about to change however. Zordon appeared from inside his tube and spoke to Alpha who was also present.

"Alpha, I have some very serious news. I have feared for this day for over 10,000 years and that day has finally come. Rita has escaped and we must act now," Zordon informed.

"Oh no, that is bad. What are we going to do?," Alpha asked quite concerned.

"The time has come to put the power coins to use. Teleport me five humans from Angel Grove. They must be young, healthy and fit for the job, " Zordon replied.

"I'll get right to it," Alpha replied and pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of him. He locked onto the co-ordinates of Ernie's Juice Bar and managed to find five humans on the spot. Five teenagers to be exact. These were Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly. At that moment, they appeared in the command centre. They looked around not knowing where they were or how they got there.

"What is this place?" Zack asked looking round.

"I don't know but it's certainly not the juice bar or the park," Kimberly replied.

While the others were quite confused and scared, Billy, on the other hand was amazed.

"This place looks beautiful. It looks like something wrong the future," Billy replied

"Greetings humans, I am sorry to have brought you here on short notice. I am Zordon," Zordon said showing up behind his tube.

"I'm sorry? Zordon?" Kimberly asked puzzled.

"Yes. I am an inter-dimensional being caught in a timewarp and this is Alpha 5 or just Alpha," Zordon replied.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Billy asked.

"I want to show you something. Please look inside the viewing globe," Zordon replied and they all turned round to see images of Rita inside the viewing globe.

"Who's that?" Trini asked.

"Eew, gross," Kimberly added looking at Rita's appearance.

"That is Rita Repulsa. An intergalactic space alien bent on world domination, She has escaped imprisonment from her dumpster along with her minions and reclaimed her moon palace," Zordon explained.

"Rita is very dangerous and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who gets in her way," Alpha added.

"What does this have to do with us?" Trini asked as they turned back to face Zordon.

"You have been chosen to save the world," Zordon replied. At that moment, five power morphers appeared in the teams' hands.

"Hey, what are these?" Zack asked.

"Those are your power morphers. With the coins inside them, you can gain access to more greater powers and transform into a mighty team known as the power rangers," Zordon replied.

"Power Rangers?" Jason asked.

"Yes. You will each have access to your own ranger power as well as vehicles known as zords, Each zord can be combined to form the Megazord, which can be used to battle Rita's monsters. When needed, call upon the power sword to finish your opponent.," Zordon said.

"I don't get it," Trini said as they all looked at each other confused still not being able to understand what was being told to them.

"Zack, you are the black ranger and will control the mastodon zord, Kimberly, you are the pink ranger and will control the pterodactyl zord, Billy, you are the blue ranger and will control the triceratops zord, Trini, you are the yellow ranger and will control the sabre-tooth tiger zord and Jason, you are the red ranger and will control the tyrannosaurus zord. To morph, hold the morpher in front of you and call the name of your zord and you will morph i to the ranger of your colour," Zordon explained.

"So all we do is hold these in front of us and we morph, sounds easy enough," Jason said.

"You're not serious Jason," Zack said.

"Maybe we should think about this," Trini said.

"The power rangers isn't something to joke about, this is very serious," Alpha said.

"Why did you choose us?" Jason asked.

"Each of you have strengths and qualities needed to become a power ranger and I believe you are the right people to do the job," Zordon replied.

Just then, the alarms within the command centre. The rangers wondered what the sounds were.

"Oh my god, what's going on? Kimberly asked.

"Observe the viewing globe, Rita has sent down Goldar, her chief henchman to destroy Angel Grove," Zordon said.

The rangers were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Oh no, that creature is destroying the town," Kimberly said.

"We got to do something or there won't be any town to return to," Jason said. They all looked at each other and knew what they needed to do.

"We'll do it," Jason said.

"Very well, may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"Okay, it's morphin time," Jason said as they all held their morphers in front and each said the name of their dinosaur.


	2. First Battle

Chapter 2 – First Battle

After the rangers morphed, they teleported to the outskirts of Angel Grove where Goldar was who was in giant size.

"Man, he's huge," Jason said.

"What are we gonna do?" Trini asked.

"Eheheheheh, so these are the power rangers, I will crush you all. You are no match for me" Goldar taunted as he swung his sword at the rangers.

"Zordon said to use the zords in situations like this," Billy replied.

"Right Billy, lets do it," Jason said.

The rangers pointed up to the sky and then all said at the same time, "We need dinozord power now."

"Your zords are no match for me," Goldar said as the zords all gathered up from their hiding places merging to form the Megazord.

The rangers all jumped into the Megazord and prepared for their first proper battle.

Meanwhile in the Moon Palace, Rita watched the battle with intent.

"So those are the power rangers, Goldar should have no problem destroying them. Pathetic teenagers, is that the best Zordon could come up with," Rita laughed.

Back in Angel Grove, the Megazord had formed and was ready for battle.

"I will crush you all like insects," Goldar growled and thrusted forward with his sword.

The Megazord fell back slightly and countered with a punch sending Goldar backwards.

"Is that the best you can do? I am the great Goldar," Goldar said.

After a lengthly battle of punches and kicks with neither side backing down, Jason called on the power sword to finish the battle. The sword came down and landed beside the Megazord which it picked up and began to glow with lightning sparks as it was raised. Not wanting to be destroyed, Goldar decided to flee.

"This battle is over but I'll be back. That's a promise," Goldar said before teleporting back to Rita's palace normal size.

Back in Rita's palace, Rita was furious.

"NOOOOOOO, You numbskull, you had a chance to destroy them and you failed," Rita screamed.

"I'm sorry, my queen, it will not happen again," Goldar said.

"Shut up, I've got a headache," Rita replied walking into the back of the palace in a huff.

In the command centre, the rangers back in their normal forms stood before Zordon who congratulated them.

"Well done rangers, you have done me proud. You have proved your worth in battle and have showed me you are more than capable to be power rangers," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon, we couldn't have done it without you," Jason said.

"Yeah, we're power rangers now and saving the world is what we need to do," Zack added.

"That is correct, but now that you are power rangers, you must follow three basic rules to remain as such, otherwise I'll be forced to remove your powers," Zordon said.

"We're listening, Zordon," Jason replied.

"Firstly, do not use your powers for personal gain. Secondly, do not escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to and thirdly, keep your identity as a power ranger a secret, do not tell anyone you are a power ranger," Zordon explained.

"Those should be easy enough to follow. Sure, no problem," Zack replied.

"We won't let you down, Zordon," Jason said.

"I look forward to working with you all," Zordon said.


	3. Revenge of Rita

Chapter 3 – Revenge of Rita

"So Zordon is still around, is he?" Rita said as she sat down next to her balcony.

"What are your orders, my queen?" Goldar asked walking by her side.

Rita ignored Goldar completely as she went deep in thought.

"My queen?" Goldar asked trying to get Rita's attention. Rita then looked at Goldar and after a brief pause, she began to speak.

"10,000 years we've been stuck in that dumpster Goldar, 10,000 years," Rita said. She stood up and looked through her telescope. "So these are the power rangers that Eltarian do-gooder has chosen."

"Do you want me to go down and attack them?" Goldar asked.

"Not yet, I'm just thinking out loud. It's been so long since we were last home in our palace. But now we are back. You can attack them later. First, I want to make sure everything is still intact. I want to make my return big. Zordon will regret crossing with me. After all, I didn't place him in that timewarp for nothing," Rita replied.

"Zordon's going to be sorry," Squatt said.

"Yes, and so will those pathetic humans he calls power rangers," Rita laughed.

Walking out from the back, Finster said, "The Monster-Matic is all ready to go, everything is working well. All we need now are monsters and putties to use."

"Excellent, make sure it is well maintained. We may be using it a lot against the rangers," Rita said. Finster nodded in approval.

"Well the palace looks to be in good condition, it's a good job this place has never been discovered," Rita said.

"So what are your plans for Zordon and the power rangers?" Squatt asked.

"I will trap the rangers in another dimension. Once they are stuck inside, they can never escape. Then Zordon can do nothing while I enslave the Earth," Rita replied.

"Sounds like a good plan, but how are you going to do that?" Baboo asked.

"You are going to build me a time device capable of ripping a hole in time. You can help him, Squatt," Rita replied.

"We will get right on it. I know exactly what to do for this," Baboo said as he and Squatt walked into Baboo's lab.

""Good. Finster, I want to you to make me a monster immediately," Rita said.

"I have already made you one as we speak. This is Bones, he is a skeletal warrior and can send people to other dimensions. He will be an excellent choice to help you trap the rangers," Finster replied showing Rita the clay-modelled design.

"He will be perfect. Bring him to life," Rita replied examining Bones' model.

Finster placed Bones into the Monster-Matic and brought him to life.

"I am Bones and I am at your service," Bones said coming out of the Monster-Matic.

"We have work to do, wait here for a moment. I'll fill you in what I want you to do once I have the other phase of my plan complete," Rita said referring to Baboo's time device.

Rita left Bones with Finster and went to check on Squatt and Baboo.

"Is the time device ready yet?" Rita asked.

"Yes, everything is set up now. I have also made a bomb what will destroy the device while the rangers are inside trapping them forever," Baboo replied.

"Good, we are ready to go then. Bones, I want you to battle the power rangers. Don't do anything with them just yet until Baboo's device has activated. When they are off guard, send them to another dimension but only after the hole in time has been opened. Keep them in there until the bomb is set up. Don't allow yourself to also be trapped so get out while you still can but make sure the rangers stay in," Rita explained.

"It will be done, I won't let you down," Bones said.

"It's showtime guys," Rita said with excitement. "Baboo, it's time. launch the time device towards Angel Grove. I will send the putties to the park. Bones, I am sending you to the amusement park. Wait for my instructions before you make any actions," Rita said as everyone did what they had to do.

"It won't be long now. Once the power rangers are out of my way, the world will be mine," Rita laughed.


	4. Bones Attacks!

Chapter 4 – Bones Attacks!

The rangers were walking in the park minding their own business when putties suddenly appeared in front of them startling them all.

"Who are these guys?" Kimberly asked as they put up a fighting stance.

"I bet it has something to do with Rita, keep your guard," Jason warned.

They started to battle the putties who seemed to be an even match for them. After a while, the putties were defeated and all dissapeared.

"Man, those guys were tough," Zack said. Jason's communicator beeped after Zack had spoken. Billy had previously invented some communicators prior to them being in the park.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason said through the communicator after checking around for clearance.

"Rangers, teleport to the command centre immediately," Zordon replied and Jason pressed a button, teleporting them there.

"Zordon, we were attacked by these grey guys, who were they?" Jason said.

"Those were Rita's putties sent to distract you. But now you have another problem to deal with. Observe the viewing globe," Zordon said as they turned around to look in the globe. They saw Bones causing trouble in the amusement park.

"This is Bones, Rita's latest monster sent to trap you in another dimension," Zordon replied.

"We have to stop him," Kimberly said.

"Be careful rangers, he plans to capture you in the dimension and trap you there forever. Once the dimension is sealed, you'll be lost forever," Zordon warned.

"We'll be careful. We have no other choice but to beat this monster," Jason said.

"May the power protect you," Zordon replied. The rangers morphed and arrived at the

amusement park where Bones was.

"You finally arrived puny humans, so are you going to surrender to your fate?" Bones taunted.

"We will never surrender, you will not beat us," Jason said.

"We'll see about that, let's battle," Bones said as he charged forwards at the rangers. While they battled, the time device had arrived in Angel Grove. It opened up quite close to the battle.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked as they felt a change in the atmosphere.

"That is your fate being sealed. Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit," Bones chuckled as he lifted his head off his body, which circled around the rangers several times before returning to his body.

"Where are we?" Trini asked concerned noticing the sudden change of scenery.

"Welcome to your new home, power rangers. Better get used to it because you are going to be here for all eternity," Bones taunted.

"We got to head out of here," Jason said.

"But how?" Billy asked.

"There's a hole over there, I think that's how we got in here," Jason pointed to a light source in the distance.

"Oh no you don't," Bones said as he did his head spin attack again around the rangers.

"We must not let him beat us," Jason struggled to say as he and the other rangers got back up again.

"Wait, I have an idea," Trini said. "But we'll have to act quickly."

"Why don't you rangers just make it easy on yourselves and just give up," Bones said as he started attacking them with his sword to tire them out even more.

While they were battling, Squatt and Baboo had reached the hole and peeked in.

"This place looks really gloomy," Squatt said looking round.

"No time for chatter Squatt, we got to quickly seal this up. Bones can't hold up much longer," Baboo replied placing the bomb next to the hole. He lit the bomb and they quickly got out from the hole.

"The bomb will take about ten minutes before it explodes and then it's bye bye rangers," Baboo laughed as he and Squatt teleported back to the moon palace.

"Oh no, there's a bomb," Kimberly said.

"Time to say goodnight, rangers," Bones said as he launched another head attack.

"Big mistake, skull face," Trini said as she grabbed his head quickly before Bones could attack them.

"Hey, no. What are you doing?" Bones said shocked.

"It's time for YOU to say goodnight, Bones," Trini said as she threw the head down a nearby pit. This caused the rest of the body to be destroyed.

"Alright, way to go Trini," Kimberly said.

"Quick, we haven't got much time, that thing is gonna blow any second now," Jason said as they quickly ran towards the hole, which sent them back to the amusement park. After a while, the hole just disappeared without a trace.

"Phew, that was really close, guys. Any longer and we would have been history," Kimberly said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!," Rita screamed from her moon palace. "I can't believe those rangers escaped."

The power rangers had won that time and barely escaped from Rita's trap.


End file.
